Shido Itsuka
Summary Shido Itsuka (五河 士道, Itsuka Shidō) is the main protagonist of the Date A Live series. He possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a Spirit in his body with a kiss. It has been revealed that Shidou was another person called Shinji Takamiya who was the first person to meet a spirit, more precisely the Spirits of Origin, Takamiya Mio. After Shinji's death, Mio with her power reincarnated him into Shido Itsuka and develops a method to grant him gradually a complete immortality like her for stay forever with him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 6-C. At least High 6-B, possibly 6-A over time | Likely High 6-C | Low 2-C Name: '''Shinji Takamiya reborn as Shido Itsuka '''Origin: Date A Live Gender: Male Age: 16, 17 in EoS Classification: Human, pseudo-spirits, Immortal being with all the spirits' power Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Spirits Powers Mastery=Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Shidou, like all spirits, possesses superhuman strength), Sealing (Non Combat applicable; Shido is able to seal the power of spirits, with this process, he gains the power of the person he sealed and use them freely), True-Flight, Regeneration (Mid; With Camael, he can instantanously heal severe damage in his body he has precisely regenerated broken bones, a large hole in his body, his destroyed heart and even brain damage like Kotori Itsuka, this ability is able to Resurect him from Death Manipulation and recover his stamina), Ice Manipulation (With Zadkiel, he is able to mimics the powers of Yoshino and manipulate Atmosphere to create ice walls to protect him from blows), Energy Manipulation and Projection (With Sandalphon, he can use the power of Tohka and create energy slashes), Extrasensory Perception (Shido can see invisible things), Resistance to Life Manipulation (Unaffected by Kurumi's time devourer in the Volume 3), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Miku's mind control which affected a whole city), Fate Manipulation (With the power of spirits shido managed and resisted to Inverse Nia's Future Manipulation amplified by Beelzebub) possibly Transmutation and Age Manipulation (Even the light of Haniel can't turn shido into a child) |-|Berserk (With Spirit's Powers Out Of Control)=All previous abilities, Magic (With Spirit's control, he can manipulate his reiryoku to create energy field), Mind Manipulation (With Gabriel, he can manipulate people's mind with his voice or by manifesting Miku Izayoi's angel Gabriel. He can use this angel to Increse his powers or decrease pain sensation), Weather Manipulation (With Raphael, allow shidou to manipulate natural elements such as wind for avoid attacks or deflect them, with Yamai's angel, he can create storms and even hurricanes), Light Manipulation (With Metatron, Shido can manipulate light, he can create rays of light around to protect him against enemy's blow, this angel allow him to automatically teleport himself against physical blows), Barrier Creation (Shido has a passive barrier made out of Spirit energy), Berserk Mode in Berserker mode, Reactive Power Level (In Beserker mode his power Contionously increases until a Explosion is caused), Transmutation (With Haniel, Shido can use this angel to Transmute anything he wants in an extend, this power can transmute multiple targets at the same time), Power Mimicry (Shidou can replicate and copy power with Haniel, he even replicate the weapon of Mukuro with all of her power) |-|Post-Spirits Powers Mastery=All previous abilities except Berserk Mode, Reactive Power Level and Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a Reiryoku barrier with a thought), Sealing with Michael (Mukuro's angel can seal anything, tangible or even intangible by imposing "Locking" in the target, this power can also be used for "Unlock" things such has Space-Time for create creates Wormholes. The Lock can seal many other abstract things like "rotation" and "motion") Resistance to Absolute Zero, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Shido possesses a fragment of all the Spirit's power, the power of the angels can't work against Spirits power possessors such as Tohka against Mio), Time Manipulation (With Zafkiel, allow him to Manipulate the flow of Time like Kurumi Tokisaki, he can accelerate, Stop time and create a temporal copy of himself, he can even Travel through time or send his consciousness in the past) |-|EoS=All previous but enhanced, Law Manipulation (Ain Soph's main power is based on manipulating the laws of the world, he can instantaneously create all law he wants, Mio especially created a law where nothing can affect her and reverted to the user of the attacks, prevent everyone to escape to her dimension by creating a law where "nobody can escape from this dimension" and many other laws to kill all other spirits, and Shido should be able to do similar feats), Death Manipulation (The angel of death is able to kill instantaneously all living and even non-living things like robots, energy and even objects. This power is described to reduce everything into zero and completely ignore durability), Existence Erasure (Ain has the power to completely erase the existence of the targets, being described as able to ignore all laws and erase the target completely, vanishing it into nothingness), Immortality (Type 1, possessing an eternal life), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Mukuro stated they can live in space forever), Information Manipulation, Future Manipulation (Rasiel has the ability to modify the future by controlling it, everything he rewrites in Rasiel will become true, Nia called this ability as "future describing", a power that controls future events), Nigh-Omniscience with Rasiel (Nia's angel is near-omniscient, he knows everything about the whole world), Reality Warping, Precognition Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Town level (Traded blows with DEM Wizards, who can fight evenly with sealed Spirits and his sister, Mana. Split a hurricane from Yuzu and Kaguya after summoning Sandalphon, though he needed help from Tohka) | At least Island level (His Roaring Flash Blast Wave is comparable in power to the energy blasts of Tohka's Sandalphon and Origami's Metatron and he was able to fight against Ellen who can barely fight Inverse Tohka. Has the combined powers of Natsumi, Tohka, Origami, Yuzuru and Kaguya, Kotori, Yoshino and Miku). At least Large Country level+, possibly Continent level over time (In berserk state his spirit power continuously increases until an explosion is caused that was stated to be just as strong as Mio Takamiya’s) | Likely Large Island level+ '''(Possesses all the power of the 10 Spirits including Mukuro and Kurumi, after Mastered them, he can use them at the same time, he is supposed to be as strong as Full Spirits) | '''Universe level+ (Shido manages to badly injure Westcott who became the Second Spirit of Origins, he was at the same level or stronger than Mio. Wescott can create a spacequake stronger than Mio's). Can Negate Durability with some of his abilities/Attacks Speed: Unknown possibly Relativistic (Could react to Wizards and Bandersnatches attacks who can eventually keep up with sealed spirits) | At least Relativistic+ (Kept up with Ellen, who blitzed sealed Tohka and can barely fight with Inverse Tohka) | At least Relativistic+ possibly FTL (Stronger than before, he is supposed to surpass complete spirits) | FTL , higher when accelerating himself with Aleph Lifting Strength: Possibly Class M | Class M | At least Class M likely Class G with telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level (Withstood attacks from a DEM Wizard comparable to Sealed Tohka). Possibly Large Island level+ with Zadkiel (His ice walls which were made out of Zadkiel blocked a vicious blow from a bloodlusted Inverse Tohka) | At least Island level normally (Much more durable with the combined mana of all the Spirits.). ' Large Island level+' with Passive Spirit Barrier | Likely Large Island level+ (More durable after mastering his powers, took blows from Spirits) | Universe level+ (Traded blows with Mio and Spirit of origin Wescott) Stamina: 'High, he was able to fight continuously during an entire night, Camael's regenerative power restore his stamina so can fight as long as he has mana 'Range: 'Tens of Kilometers with Sandalphon's slashes (His slashes can reach clouds which are at ten kilometers away from him). Several Meters with Zadkiel's non mastered power | 2 Kilometers with Haniel (can Transmute target at 2 kilometers from her), Dozen of Kilometers with Gabriels and Metatron (Comparable to Miku who can Manipulate an entire City and Origami who can attacks the Fraxinus which is situated at 15.000 meters in the sky), Hundreds to Thousands of Kilometers with Raphael (Can create massives hurricane which are as big as countries) | Planetary with Michael (Should be comparable to Mukuro who can throw Meteors at the same time around the whole world, she can also Lock the rotation of the whole planets) | Dozen of kilometers with Death Manipulation, Potentially Universal with Rasiel, Universal+ with Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Dimensional Travel 'Intelligence: Average | Nigh-Omniscient with Rasiel Weaknesses: To seal spirit powers, he needs to make the spirit fall in love with him. He can be overconfident at times, thinking that he can take on three dates at once. He is extremely weak-hearted, collapsing and screaming in horror upon seeing the massacre done by Kurumi Tokisaki in chapter 8. Shido is extremely kind and naive and can be too merciful on his opponents. The Angels he manifests retain their weaknesses when used by their real owners, such as the limitations of Kotori's regeneration. When he manifests or uses the power of an Angel, his body is intoxicated with great physical pain | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shido has the mysterious, and unique ability to seal the powers of the Spirits into his body, which was first discovered by Ratatoskr sometime in the past when Kotori was turned into a Spirit. This power was bestowed onto him by the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya. Mio gave Shido the ability to absorb more power to gradually bestow her own abilities onto him, with each other Spirit acting as intermediary vessels to facilitate the transfer. To use his ability to seal a Spirit’s power, the Spirit in question must meet certain conditions or requirements. Those conditions or requirements are that the Spirit in question must show affection, trust, closeness, and intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of love are high enough between Shido and the Spirit, he can seal their power by kissing them on the lips. Due to the sheer amount of Spirit energy sealed inside of his body (presently 9 Spirits worth), Shido has been shown to possess a level of protection or outright immunity towards the abilities of other Spirits. These powers include being able to withstand the Kurumi's City of Devouring Time as well as being completely unaffected by Miku's Solo. If the Spirits' emotions become unstable enough, their powers will begin to return to them and leave Shido. This flaw means that he will have to seal them again should their powers fully return to them, but usually, this only results in the Spirits temporarily regaining portions of their original power. However, as shown in the cases of Kotori, and much later on Tohka, the Spirits could take back their full powers without the need to become emotionally unstable. Kotori seems to be capable of choosing exactly how much of her powers she takes back from him at any given time and so far most of the Spirits have managed to figure out how to form partial Astral Dresses, with varying results. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he has sealed, which explains the nature of his regenerative abilities. The borrowing works primarily as if a Spirit were to manifest an Angel. Shido cannot nonetheless call forth and wield an Angel as easily. While he has tapped into the powers of many other Angels, , , and have been the only Angels that he has physically manifested. Whenever tapping into the energy of the Angels, the color of his eyes change from brown to gold. Besides sealing and summoning, whenever Shido manifests or uses the power of an Angel, his body is intoxicated with great physical pain. The Angels wielded by Spirits are not meant to be used by humans, which is why he overstresses his body when using his powers. The damage can be healed by ; however, Shido still feels the pain inflicted upon his body. Throughout the story, Shido has steadily progressed in his ability to utilize the powers that he has sealed. During, early December, Shido lost control due to a disruption in the path of Spirit mana circulating throughout his body. The overload of mana and his fever caused him to enter an intoxicated state with lower inhibitions than his usual self. During this state, he was able to perform superhuman feats during his physical examination, despite feeling exhausted. Outsiders observed his behavior to be like a Spirit that could not control her powers. Nevertheless, the state also resulted in an increased control over all of his sealed Spirit powers. This state allowed him to use the powers of various Angels at once, seemingly without repercussions before his powers completely overheated. During this time, he was able to create his original attack, “Roaring Flash Blast Wave!”, a technique named by himself back in his middle school years. The blast released from his hands was enough to completely destroy the Bandersnatch units sent to attack him. This technique is comparable to the energy beams released from Tohka’s and Origami’s . During the battle to save Nia, his body remembered the feeling of controlling the Spirit powers flowing inside of him. This memory caused him to be able to manifest numerous Angels willfully at the same time. However, the fatigue of using powers beyond human comprehension was still present, requiring him to use a combination of and to mitigate the pain and damage dealt to him. So far, Shido has used the following Angels: Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., ("Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Original owner: Tohka Yatogami Shido first summoned when he was cursing his uselessness after Ellen defeated Tohka. is a big broadsword with both close and long-range capabilities if used well by the wielder. In Shido's case, he cannot bring himself to use the sword at its maximum potential due to the pain it caused to his body. Unlike Tohka, who can utilize the sword as many times as she pleases, Shido can barely swing it a few times before his body breaks down. Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., ("Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Original owner: Kotori Itsuka Shido has not wielded this Angel, but he has used its healing ability. In Kotori's hands, the Angel takes the form of a halberd which slashes with tremendous force. One of its "sub-skills" is healing, which can be used by both Shido and Kotori. In Shido's case, it is an automatic "tool" that activates whenever Shido receives a fatal wound. This ability is also useful for Shido because it heals his drained body from the usage of . However, the pain and fatigue from using other powers are still felt. There is also a limit to how much the flames can heal if Shido's body had already been injured. Before Kurumi re-winded time to save him, Ellen was able to successfully kill Shido by decapitating him after the flames were already preoccupied with a fatal chest wound. Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル), Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., ("Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Original owner: Yoshino Shido utilizes the power of by causing ice to manifest. Shido first activated the powers of this Angel by creating a wall of ice to protect Miku from an attack made by Tohka in her Inverse state. During the battle against the monsters coming from Nia's , Shido consciously uses to freeze the monsters' legs to the ground. During the time when his powers went out of control, he was able to cause snowfall willingly and create beautiful candles and flowers made out of ice. Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル), Ganzou Majo, lit., ("Witch of Forgery") Weapon: Broom Original owner: Natsumi Shido uses 's powers to transform both himself and his surroundings. When he traveled back to the past, he accidentally turned into his younger self to fool his neighbor. During the period when his powers went out of control, Shido shows great flexibility when using 's powers. When the sealed Spirits cornered him, he summoned the mirror to transform everyone around him (including himself) into Shiori to make a way for his escape. Later, during his dates, he used the power to dress himself up in a swimsuit and tuxedo. During the conflict against Mukuro, Shido was able to willingly manifest the broom and use the ability to create a copy of , Mukuro's angel. With said duplicate, he battled against her and copied 's unlock the ability to open the seal on Mukuro's heart. Mukuro later sealed 's ability to transform into . However, Shido is still able to use for other purposes like creating the illusion of an uninjured body when he was later was accidentally struck by Mukuro's attack. Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi, lit., ("Hurricane Knight") Weapon: * Combined: Bow and Arrow ** Kaguya: Lance ** Yuzuru: Pendulum Original owner: Yamai grants Shido the power to control the wind. This wind is very powerful and has been used to blast away the enemies that were either standing in his way or ambushing him. When he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to manipulate the air currents, so that he could glide through the sky. During the fight to save Nia, he consciously uses to blow away the monsters that were blocking his way. After successfully unlocking Mukuro's heart, Shido used Raphael in conjunction with to soften the impact of atmospheric reentry for both him and Mukuro. Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル）, Hagun Utahime, lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") Weapon: Organ Original owner: Miku Izayoi During the time when he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to brainwash a crowd of people into serving as a distraction for him. As he was using multiple Angels at once, he uses Miku's as a pain reliever song for both himself and Nia. Later on, Miku's becomes his regular enhancement technique used to increase his physical abilities beyond that which is capable of a normal human being. Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown Original owner: Origami Tobiichi Shido only used this Angel once and it was just to dodge an incoming attack from Ellen. It is the same transporting skill Origami uses when she is about to get hit, dodging by transforming into light and teleporting somewhere else. However, the ability has a limited range. Angel: Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") Weapon: Key Original owner Mukuro Hoshimiya Even before sealing Mukuro, Shido had access to by copying the Angel's power through . Although he momentarily lost this ability when Mukuro sealed it away with her own , Shido regained the ability to use the Angel shortly after sealing Mukuro. He later utilizes the Angel in an attempt to unlock his past memories of Mio. * Rātaibu - Unlock 開（ラータイブ): Allows Shido to unlock objects and concepts previously sealed with . Shido first used this technique with a copy of produced by to open the seal placed on Mukuro's heart. * Tefetei- Small Key (テフエテー): Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held at the palm of his hand. Shido uses this form of to more easily point the angel at his own head when attempting to unlock his past memories. Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Original owner: Kurumi Tokisaki While using , Shido's left eye takes on Kurumi's distinctive golden-clock pattern. Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) : Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Shido later uses the bullet to escape from Mio and return to the day before Ratatoskr and DEM's final battle Angel: Ain Soph Aur (万象聖堂 (アイン・ソフ・オウル), Banshō Seidō lit. Sanctuary of All Things In Creation) Weapon: Flower Original owner: Mio Takamiya A flower containing a silhouette of Mayuri at the center of the petals. Following the command to bloom, the flower constantly emits particles of light that instantly kills everyone that comes in contact with it, except for those protected by an Astral Dress or a strong enough . This Angel was first used to help Tohka against her fight with the huge Mio copy produced as the immune system from Mio's Sephira Crystal. The pollen from the flower was used to disable the huge Mio's arms. Angel: Ain Soph ( 輪廻楽園 (アイン・ソフ), Rinne Rakuen lit. Samsara of Paradise) Weapon: Tree Original owner: Mio Takamiya A huge tower decorated with flowers and branches that pierces the sky and reshapes the surrounding landscape, giving it a monochrome, chessboard-like appearance. Within this area of effect, Shido can freely manipulate the laws of reality. Angel: Ain (アイン) Weapon: Seed Original owner: Mio Takamiya An Angel of the void without a physical form. It instantly illuminates the entire world with light before erasing whomever or whatever Shido desires from reality. This was first used to erase the huge Mio copy, leaving behind only its core intact. Key: Pre-Spirits Powers Mastery | Berserk (With Spirit's Powers Out Of Control) | Post-Spirits Powers Mastery | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Miden (Pretty Cure) Miden's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (DMC 2 Dante and Volume 19 - Volume 20 Shido were used, and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Son Goku's Profile (Ultra Instinct Goku and Volume 19 - Volume 20 Shido were used, and speed was equalized) Kratos (God of War) Kratos's Profile (Kratos as the God of War and Volume 19 - Volume 20 Shido were used, and speed was equalized) Makoto Yuki (Persona) Makoto's Profile (Late-Game Makoto and Volume 19-20 Shido were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Date A Live Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:AIC Category:Production IMS Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users